


Grand Kittens: Lapping

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Grandkittens [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Incest, Jaune Dominant, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, thus unto SSKR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:39:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Kali comes to visit Knightshade, and things are far more sexually charged than they should really be.Grandkittens (Knightshade + Kali)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Kali Beladonna, Jaune Arc/Kali Belladonna
Series: Grandkittens [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

*doorbell rings*

Jaune: *answers the door*

Jaune: Kali?

Kali: I thought I told you to call me mom.

Jaune: Sorry, mom?

Blake: *appears beside Jaune*

Blake: Mom?!

Kali: Acting like I can't visit my daughter.

Blake: It's just!.. I mean!..

Jaune: *steps aside*

Blake: Of course, come in!

* * *

Jaune, Blake, and Kali: *sitting on couches in the living room*

Blake: Mother, it is wonderful to see you, but we are huntsmen.

Kali: That just means you need your mother even more to take care of you...

Blake: That's not...

Jaune: We're wandering huntsmen. We spend a good deal of time out of the city.

Kali: Oh. I guess I just lucked out, then.

Blake: You need to at least tell us you are coming, and if you are here, who's cooking for dad?

Kali: The finest cooks in Menagerie.

* * *

Ghira: *pokes at the ornate plate with his chopsticks*

Chef: *looks at Ghira with a nervous smile*

* * *

Kali: I felt it was about time I came to see how you were.

Blake: *nervously looks down*

Kali: And when you were planning on having babies.

Blake: Mom?!

Jaune: *nervous smile*

Kali: Well, you are huntsmen, but you can't wait that long.

Blake: Says who?

Kali: A woman who was happiest when her little girl was born.

Blake: *nervously looks down*

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Blake's shoulder and pulls her in for a cuddle*

Kali: You two are just adorable. Do you mind if I have a look around?

* * *

Kali: *looking around the bedroom*

Kali: *looks intently at the closet*

Jaune and Blake: *nervous breathing*

Kali: *looks away and out the window*

* * *

Kali: *looking around the kitchen*

Kali (at Blake): So, you finally learned to cook for your husband? It's wonderful, isn't it?

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Jaune: It is.

Blake: *looks at Jaune questioningly*

Kali: Would you mind if I cooked dinner for you?

Jaune: Go ahead.

Blake: *looks at Jaune questioningly*

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Blake's shoulders*

* * *

Jaune and Blake: *sitting on their bed*

Blake: Why didn't we tell her?

Jaune: I love cooking for you.

Blake: But if she's visiting, I think she's going to notice that I'm never the one cooking.

Jaune: Does this really mean that much to you?

Blake: I... I want her to think I'm a good wife...

Jaune: You are...

Blake: Says who?

Jaune: Me, of course? Who else's opinion matters?

Blake: *flattens her ears*

Blake: Mom's...

Jaune: So, what do you want to do?

Blake: I don't know... I think she'll notice I'm kind of lost in the kitchen...

Jaune: Why don't we just talk to her?

Blake: . . .

Blake: I suppose...

* * *

Jaune and Blake: *walk into the kitchen and sit at the table*

Blake: We... have a confession.

Kali: Is it about the kitchen?

Blake: . . .

Blake: Yes.

Kali: Is it that Jaune is the one who does the cooking here?

Blake: *wide eyes with shock*

Blake: How did you know?

Kali: You spend enough time in a kitchen and you get to learn who's the one using it.

Blake: I'm sorry... it's just...

Jaune: I enjoy cooking for her.

Kali: My biggest concern is that you find a husband. Cooking is one of the best ways to do that.

Blake: *looks about nervously*

Kali: That's also a great way.

Blake: *looks at her mother with a questioning look*

Kali: There's a reason I didn't look into a young couple's closet.

Blake: MOM!

Kali: You forget I was a young bride once upon a time. Though, that was...

Jaune: You are still beautiful.

Kali: Isn't he sweet. I wish Ghira still looked at me the way he looks at you.

Jaune: Implying you are not just as beautiful.

Kali: *blushes*

Blake: Jaune?!

Jaune: Isn't your mother-in-law the only one who's allowed to be more beautiful than your wife.

Kali: Isn't he darling?

Jaune: Aren't you adorable.

Blake: *grabs Jaune's hands*

Blake: *forces Jaune's hand to her ears*

Jaune: *starts scratching her kitty ears*

Blake: *purrs as she stares Kali in her eyes*

Kali: I wish... Ghi...

Kali: . . .

Kali: So, I know you know how intimate rubbing a Faunus' animal part is; does your husband?

Jaune: Very much.

Kali: And... you are willing to do this is front of your mother?..

Blake: *let's go of Jaune's hand*

Jaune: *continues to play with Blake's kitty ears*

Blake: *nervously tries to pull her head away*

Jaune: *aggressively keeps playing with Blake's ears*

Kali: *blushes, breathing headily*

Jaune: *looks Kali deep in the eyes*

Kali: *stares at him*

* * *

Blake: Why am I the one to take you to the grocery store?

Kali: Because I just want to spend time with you, dear.

Blake: But I'm not the one who does the grocery shopping.

Kali: What we need to talk about?..

Blake: Hm?

Kali: Your husband looked at me like Ghira used to...

Blake: Mo-om.

Kali: You're the one who had your husband rubbing your animal part in front of your mother. What did you think would happen? It makes me feel 16 years younger.

Blake: *shyly bows her head*

Blake: The kingdoms think that's too young...

Kali: What do you think?

Blake: I don't know. It's working so far.

Kali: You two are hardly children. You did save the world, afterall.

Blake: *nods*

Kali: Which you haven't told me about..

Blake: Okay, yeah... yeah... let's talk...

* * *

Jaune: *sits on the couch, stuffed from dinner*

Jaune: She just... wouldn't... stop...

Blake (snuggling into him): We don't have much in Menagerie, so we always make sure everyone is full.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613653876767424512/grand-kittens-lapping-part-iiii) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune: *sleepily walks to the bathroom, hearing the shower going*

Jaune: *strips nude*

Jaune: *pulls open the shower curtain, seeing a cute girl with black cat ears taking a shower*

Jaune: *takes a moment to realize that this is, not, in fact, his wife, but mother-in-law*

Kali: I'm so sorry.

Jaune: *sleepily stares at her*

Jaune: *realizes he's staring at his mother-in-law and turns around*

Jaune: Sorry.

Kali: I'm the one apologizing. You see, we don't have showers in Menagerie, so I figured I would try one while I'm here. I hope you're not upset?

Jaune: *hands cover his crotch*

Blake: *walks into the bathroom*

Blake: So, what's going on here?

Jaune: I really have no idea.

Kali: *steps out of the shower nude and glisening, catching Jaune's eyes as soon as she passes him*

Kali: I just wanted to try the shower while I was here. I hope it wasn't rude of me.

Blake: *goes between staring at and averting her gaze from her nude mother*

Blake: The shower is the least of my worries. Could you... stop... showing your naked body off to my husband?

Kali: Oh, I'm sorry. Do you mind if I use your towels?

Blake: Yes! I mean no! I mean.

Jaune: *hugs his wife*

Blake: *feels Jaune's hard cock prodding into her*

Blake: I suppose you couldn't help that...

Jaune and Blake: *look at Kali, still nude, still drying herself*

Blake: Could you put some clothes on?

Kali: Yes, dear.

* * *

Jaune: *sits on the couch*

Kali: *sits across from him*

Blake: *walks in with tea and starts pouring*

Blake: So, to start off, you can use our shower whenever you want.

Kali: I didn't want to impose.

Blake: Vale doesn't have the same bathing culture we did in Menagerie, so I would appreciate it if you... weren't naked in front of my husband.

Kali: *smiles and nods*

Blake: But please, try to dry off before you come out of the shower.

Kali: That I can do. So, did you take care of your husband?

Blake: MOM!

Kali: If you don't, some other girl will.

Blake: *blushes and hangs her head*

Blake: That won't be a problem.

Kali: Oh?

Blake: Oh, what?

Kali: Well, this morning, you didn't.

Blake: MOM!

Kali: *wry smile*

Blake: *stares Jaune in the eyes*

Blake: *glares at Jaune*

Jaune: I feel like... anything I say here... will be wrong... so I'm just going to shut up and enjoy my tea.

Kali: Are you... comfortable?..

Jaune: *nervously looks at his tea and takes a sip*

Kali: *glares at her daughter*

Blake: Did you expect me to do it... with you... right here?

Kali: I expected you to do it in your bedroom while I do the dishes. I'll keep the water simmering, so we can make fresh tea when you are done.

Jaune: *reaches out to gently grab Blake's kitten ears*

Jaune: *gently grabs the back of Blake's head*

Blake: *gives Jaune a shocked look*

Jaune: *pulls Blake in for a passionate kiss*

Jaune: *pulls Blake back*

Blake: *gives Jaune a questioning stare*

Jaune: *gently but firmly pulls Blake's head down*

Blake: *questioning look as her head is pulled down*

Kali: *goes to stand up*

Jaune: *looks Kali in the eyes and shakes his head*

Blake: *rubs her face against the distinct form underneart Jaune's pants and breathes in deeply*

Jaune: *scratches the back of Blake's head, and she knows exactly what it means*

Blake: *pulls her head back far enough undo his pants, open them up, and pull the rock-hard member, free*

Kali: *stares intently as Blake worship's Jaune's cock*

Blake: *envelopes Jaune*

Jaune: *stares Kali in her eyes as her daughter gave him a blowjob*

Kali: *hand moves to her crotch*

Kali: *nervously pulls it away*

Jaune: No.

Kali: *stares him in the eyes*

Jaune: Do it.

Kali: *hands return to her crotch and starts playing with herself*

Jaune: Are you jealous of your daughter?

Kali: *breathes heavily*

Jaune: I will accept a pant in reply.

Kali: *let's out a single pant*

Jaune: Crawl over here.

Kali: *gets down on her hands and knees and crawls around the coffee table, nervously stopping about a foot away from him*

Kali: *looks at him like a cat begging*

Jaune: Lose the long skirt.

Kali: *rolls over, slipping out of her skirt*

Kali: *looks back up at him like a cat begging*

Jaune: *grabs the nape of Blake's neck and gently tugs*

Blake: *goes to look at him, only to find her face being pushed towards her mother*

Jaune: Kiss her. Give her a taste of me.

Blake: *slowly, but deeply kisses her mother before pulling away*

Blake and Kali: *stare into each other's eyes*

Jaune: Mother.

Blake and Kali: *look up at him*

Jaune (looking Kali in the eyes): This is your chance.

Kali: *eagerly takes his cock in her mouth*

* * *

Blake: *laying nude, on her back*

Kali: *laying nude, on top of her*

Blake and Kali: *sharing light kisses*

Jaune: *prods Kali's vagina*

Jaune: You're sure about this?

Kali: *eagerly nods*

Kali: *stares off into the distance as Jaune enters her*

Blake: *passionately kisses her mother*

* * *

Jaune: *pulls out*

Kali: *disappointed whimper*

Jaune: *finishes on Kali's back*

Jaune: Clean your mother up.

Blake: *works her way out from under her collapsed mother*

Blake: *licks up Jaune's cream*

Jaune: I'm going to go shower. I want you two to shower, together, once you've recovered. Then Kali will make us tea, as I think we'll have a lot to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613744467577536512/grandkittens-lapping-part-iiiii) tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Kali snuggled up on a couch. Jaune sat on a couch opposite them.

Blake: I still can't believe we did that.

Kali: *slowly shakes her head*

Jaune: It seems like mother, daughter. Or like cat like kitten.

Kali: I haven't ever had anyone control me like it... it... was... intense...

Blake: There's no way for that to not be intense. Am I the only one who's surprised by it?

Kali: You have always been caught up in your own little world.

Jaune: From the moment I figured it out... there's nothing else we could have done.

Blake: You're saying that fucking my mother was inevitable?!

Jaune: She... likes direction.

Kali: Like mother like daughter.

Jaune: She also got me so aroused I couldn't wait any longer.

Kali: I did warn you.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: I didn't think you meant you.

Kali: Neither did I. He is... awe-inspiring...

Blake: That's one way to describe it. Now you know how I had such a hard time confessing to him.

Jaune: You what?

Blake: How can you be so?!.. oblivious?!

Jaune: *shrugs his shoulders*

Blake: When he wants something, he gets it.

Kali: Once he decides. So, what do we do, now?

Blake: What do you mean? I'm pretty sure we already did it.

Kali: I'm happily married, or at least I thought I was.

Blake: *shocked exclamation*

Blake: You can't be serious?!

Kali: Well, I already cheated on my husband with my son-in-law. I don't want to keep lying to Ghira.

Blake: You think we're going to keep doing this?

Kali: If Jaune wanted to.

Blake: *nervously shifts about*

Kali: *cuddles Blake*

Blake: Good pont.

Blake: . . .

Blake: Then I guess we have to ask Jaune what we are going to be doing.

Blake and Kali: *look expectantly at Jaune*

Jaune: Would you divorce Ghira?!

Kali: It would probably be better, otherwise, if this continues, we're just going to get caught, and drag everything down with us.

Blake: It would undermine all of Menagerie.

Kali: Exactly. It would be better to cut it clean off.

Jaune: . . .

Jaune: This is too heady to decide right now. Just let me think it over.

Blake: And? In the meantime?

Jaune: Oh, don't worry, we're going to keep going.

Kali: *wry smile*

Blake: *wide eyes of shock*

* * *

Jaune: *pulls out of Kali*

Jaune: Clean her up after me.

Blake: *moves down her mother's body*

* * *

Jaune: Tell me, Kali...

Jaune: *prods Kali ass*

Jaune: Has Ghira ever?..

Kali (whimpering): No...

* * *

Jaune: *slowly works his way out of the bed*

Jaune: *looks back down at the bed*

Blake: *blindly reaches out towards him*

Jaune: *takes her hand*

Jaune: Someone has to make us coffee.

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the cheek*

Jaune: *kisses Kali on the cheek*

* * *

Blake and Kail: *sleepily make their way down stairs*

Jaune: *walks in from the kitchen with coffee*

Jaune: *points at the couch*

Kali and Blake: *stleepily snuggle together on the couch*

Jaune: Mom?

Kali? Hm?

Jaune: How do you take your coffee?

Blake: We don't have coffee in Menagerie.

Jaune: Oh. So?, double-double?

Blake and Kali: . . .

Jaune: *puts two creams and sugars into Kali's coffee and stirs it with a spoon*

Jaune: *stirs a cream and sugar into Blake's*

Jaune: *passes them their coffee*

Kali: *hesitantly drinks her coffee*

Kali: *smiles and seems to wake up*

Kali: I don't know how he can still be going... after... last night...

Blake: He is... amazing... I have trouble keeping up with him. I doubt that will be a problem anymore.

Jaune: So, we all agree. Kali divources Ghira, and stays here "to take care of her daughter and son-in-law"?

Blake and Kali: *nod*

Jaune: And, what will Kali be doing when we're out adventuring?

Kali: Keep the homefires burning. Unless you want me to come with you.

Jaune: It is quite rough on the road.

Blake: Dad hasn't been chief for that long. When I grew up, we often only ever had tents.

Jaune: Would you... want to go back to that?

Kali: Home is where the heart is, which means you two.

Jaune: You're sure?

Blake: I'm sure you could do all the heavy lifting for us.

Kali: I am as slight as I look, but I certainly won't be a burden to you. Someone has to cook for you while you two are out being huntsmen.

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: If it doesn't work out, she can keep the home fires burning.

Jaune: *raises his coffee cup*

Jaune: To... uh?

Blake and Kali: *raise their cups*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/613834927862120448/grandkittens-lapping-part-iiiiii) tumblog.


End file.
